


Just So I Can Touch You

by Adken



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adken/pseuds/Adken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gives Makoto a back massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So I Can Touch You

Makoto frowns as he pulls his shirt up and over his head, his cheeks tinged pink with his back facing his best friend. This shouldn’t be embarrassing. Haru has seen him without a shirt on plenty of times, after all, and they’ve been swimming together since they were children.

It’s probably the reason he has for taking his shirt off that has him so nervous. No, it’s definitely the reason he has for taking off his shirt that has him so nervous.

Recently Haru had taken to massaging Makoto’s back for him after practice. Afterward Makoto would take care of Haru’s legs and feet, though he wasn’t really as good at it as Haru was.

Makoto and Haru have touched each other plenty of times before. There had been hugs, both with and without shirts, pats on the back, and different, gentle touches between the two of them that he hadn’t really figured out yet. Yet, somehow, this kind of touch really sets him on edge.

Turning to look at Haru, his lips drooping in that concerned frown of his, he meets his friend’s eyes, taking note of the light amusement and determination there. Most people wouldn’t have been able to see it, but Makoto had been friends with Haru for nearly as long as he could remember.

Haru shifted on Makoto’s bed, motioning for him to lay down as he usually would. “You’re too tense again.”

Makoto gets onto the bed and lays down beside Haru, crossing his arms to rest his cheek on them so that he can watch his best friend as he works. “Sorry. I’m still not really used to this.” he said, smiling weakly at him.

Haru blinks at him, slowly. “You know, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to do this.” he says, slowly, pulling his legs up onto the bed so that he could pivot his body around to face Makoto, still keeping eye contact with him even as he sits cross legged on the bed, waiting for Makoto to give him permission to start.

This time Makoto’s smile was a bit more genuine. “No. It isn’t that. I’m just not used to you… Well, you know. It isn’t that I dislike it though.” he said, beginning to relax.

Returning Makoto’s smile with one of his own, Haru nods, taking his slow relaxing as his cue. He picks up th elittle bottle of oil he’d bought for this kind of thing and pours a little puddle of it into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up.

Makoto watches him, blinking slowly, before closing his eyes and tuning into the slick movement of Haru’s hands gliding against each other. When he finally feels the first touch of Haru’s hands to his back, he tenses up a bit like he usually does. Haru doesn’t pause, though he does glance down at Makoto’s face, silently as he lets his hands glide over the thick muscles of his best friend’s back.

He smiles and gently begins to push back and forth along Makoto’s side, down to his hips, slowly warming the muscles up as he’d been taught. Makoto is still a bit tense, but his eyes are closed and hopefully he will relax soon. Resting one hand over Makoto’s shoulder, Haru gently rocks his hips from side to side, watching Makoto’s nose flare slightly as he releases a deep breath and begins to relax once again.

Haru, lets his hand drift down Makoto’s spine, tracing the muscles as he goes, gently probing his fingers into the little spots of tension he finds. His eyes are locked onto Makoto’s face, watching as a slow blush begins to creep back over his cheeks.

Haru likes touching Makoto like this. Relaxing him and just caressing him wherever he likes. It’s nice. Honestly, giving Makoto massages is a lot more relaxing for him that being massaged by Makoto is.

He smiles and lets his other hand stop rocking at Makoto’s hip, sliding it up to the base of his spine, gently pinching at the flesh as he smoothes his way up to his shoulders, letting his other hand rest at Makoto’s far side, thumb rubbing circled into his flesh.

Haru drags his eyes over Makoto’s back, his smile slipping as he moves into his headspace, focusing on touching, feeling, and caressing.

Before he knows it, Makoto goes totally lax under his fingertips, and Haru blinks and turns his eyes back to Makoto’s face, surprised to see him breathing deeply, softly snoring into his arm.

He smiles and makes one last rub along Makoto’s spine before reaching for a towel to clean his hands off and then to dab at the oil on Makoto’s back, glancing at the clock.

He’ll let him sleep for a little bit before waking him up to wash the rest of the oil off, he decides. Before he sits up properly, he let’s eye eyes linger on Makoto’s back for a bit before leaning over the pressing his lips against his shoulder blades, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://sports-nerds-in-love.tumblr.com/


End file.
